


All The Garys

by AngelFlower



Series: ❤ Requests ❤ [8]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: 3rd person, Blood, Clones, Confusion, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Female Reader, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Funny, Groping, Hand Jobs, Hentai, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorta Comedy but not Indended, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: A crazy gangbang.





	All The Garys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Why_Do_I_Try_This](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Why_Do_I_Try_This).



> TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT, Rape/Non-con, and swearing
> 
> Just something to note: reader is not the lone wanderer and I imagine this was before the lone wanderer went there.
> 
> Also I realised, there's a lot of rape/non-con in this book, I didn't intend for there to be this much, but it seems the characters I right for, it just seems like something those horrible people would do.
> 
> Fri, August 16, 2019: Fixed some mistakes and all that.

(Y/n) had found a vault, Vault 108. She walked towards the Vault door. Once she got it open, she.walked through the entrance. 

"Gary" Jesus Christ, the fuck was that, the voice was eery, the name was drawn out, but it sounded..playful? Yeah, playful.

She was scared, but she ain't no pussy, I mean, she may have one, but she isn't one.

So, she followed the voice, heading down a corridor. As she attempted to walk through a door, she was grabbed at the waist, pressing her back against their chest.

"Garrrryyy!" She jumped, the man's voice was the same as the one she originally heard, but this voice was in a different tone, it was even more eery and more playful.

The man moved his hands to her chest, groping her breasts through her shirt, he pinched her nipples.

Her eyes widened "the fuck?!" She sceamed "Garrryyy!" The man said, she just stop all motor function, going limp, causing the man to grab her tighter to prevent her from falling on the cold metal floor "I'm so confused!" She said, she really was. 

The man continued groping her breasts and pinching her nipples, all well yelling 'Garryyy!' He reached his hands into her shorts, rubbing her pussy that was already a little wet, her panties began to get soaked.

"Gary!" Oh god, that was a different man, screaming Gary, amazing...

She would have rolled her eyes, but the man behind her, moved her panties aside, slipping a finger in her pussy, "hheh" she moaned.

The other man.. or Gary? Well that's what the other man called him and this 'Gary' called the first man 'Gary,' okay (Y/n) was officially more confused than she was during sex ed.

Okay, the other 'Gary' grabbed her (h/l) hair and pulled her down, right to his crotch, well why is everything escalating so goddamn quickly!

He ripped open the crotch of his Vault suit, exposing his hard cock, using the hair already in his hand, he violently forced her mouth onto his cock. 

Forcing his cock to the back of her throat, causing the woman to gag, now she had never deep throated, but she was sure this was very violent. I mean he was face fucking her, she felt like she was gonna vomit.

The other, uh, Gary pulled her shorts down and, for lack of a better word, impaled her with his cock, causing her to bite down on the other Gary's cock.

Triggering the Gary to yelp and yank her off of him. "Gary!" He sceamed, she was beginning to think that 'Gary' was the only word anyone in this goddamn vault knew!

The other Gary was plunging in and out of her, the pace was incredibly fast, making her body move with the thrust. The other Gary yanked her hair, much harder than before and she could feel the strands rip from her head.

He forced her mouth on his cock, which now that she looked at it, it was covered in blood, the coppery taste invaded her mouth.

"Garrrrrry!" Oh dear Jesus Lord Christ, there's more!? She couldn't look in the direction of the voice, due to being fucked both in her pussy and her mouth at the same time.

Her jaw was beginning to hurt as well, she felt a hand grasp her's, her hand was led to a cock, which she could assume was the other 'Gary's'. He made her hand pump him. Her drool was dripping on the floor around Gary's cock, mixing with blood.

Her pussy as well, was soaking the floor beneath her and the 'first Gary'. She was beginning to reach her climax, her pussy began to squeeze his cock, of course making the Gary to moan.

(Y/n) moaned around the cock in her mouth, making the Gary above her to moan and clench her hair harder, her cum squirted out of her as she came, the Gary however did not cum, he only continued to thrust into her.

She felt another hand grab her's, again wrapping her hand around their cock, she was already having trouble focusing on three people, but four?! This was getting ridiculous!

She pumped this one's cock and the other one's as well, luckily the two other Garys could do it themselves. The rhythm of all the Gary's matches up, pumping in and out of her.

She felt Gary's cock in her mouth twitch, not to long after, cum filled her mouth, there was so much it actually came out her nose, she didn't know that was possible, she was finding out so many things today.

Like, there's a Vault full of Gary's, at least she assumes there all name Gary, and the said Gary's seemed to be incredibly horny. The man in her mouth pulled out with a 'pop'. She sighed in relief, her jaw could finally rest, however much to her dismay, her mouth was filled by the Gary on her left cock.

Her jaw stung, he was just like the last Gary, he was harshly face fucking the poor girl, making her head move up and down. His pace was incredibly fast, he slammed her head down so many time, she was pretty sure that if he kept this up, her neck was gonna snap.

The Gary behind her, began to stiffen, his movements halted, she knew he was gonna cum and he did, filling her pussy with his sweet cum. She moaned, her hand was left empty, as the other Gary replaced the previous Gary.

The two remaining Gary's, we're literally just moaning Gary, she wondered if they thought she was a Gary. She wasn't actually doing any of the work, rather the two Garys just did it for her, the harsh thrusting from behind and the violent yanking of her head on his cock.

She moved Her tongue, twirling it around his cock, she was hoping to make him cum soon. To which she was succeeding in. She felt his movements get sloppy, his thrusting began to get slower.

The cum in her pussy was leaking onto the man behind hers cock, the Garys moaned and at the same time, halted there movments and filled her up with their sticky, white cum.

She moaned and came again, the men pulled out and she fell to the floor, the metal made a very loud clank and thud as she hit it. It shot pain through her body.

The Garys just walked away, leaving her to lay there with cum covering her. She stood up, pulled her shorts and panties up and cringed at the feeling of cum in her panties as she walked away from the Vault.

All in all, it was a weird, confusing as hell, and somewhat pleasurable experience.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this sucks, but I've been feeling really unmotivated to write, I'm hoping I'll feel more motivated soon.
> 
> But, I still hope you enjoyed it, this was a request from, Why_Do_I_Try_This, hope ya liked it!!!!!
> 
> Feel free to critique, I appreciate it!!!
> 
> (This is also on my Wattpad)


End file.
